It has been known for a long time that the state of the organs of the human and animal body is reflected in areas of the body which are remote from the actual seat of the illness in that changes are caused there, which in turn are available for observation or measurement. The iris represents a typical indicator of this type. The iris is used by iridologists for assessing the state of health of a patient.